The Demonator
The Demonator is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 25, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh plan on riding a roller coaster called the Demonator on its opening day. Audrey and Walter tells the boys that they're not allowed to ride on the Demonator because they want them to stay home and watch over their great-grandfather, Papa Nichols, who is 81 years old and had surgery that afternoon. When Drake, Josh and Megan go off to ride the Demonator, Drake calls Craig and Eric to baby-sit Papa Nichols. When Papa Nichols wakes up disoriented, he thinks he is back in World War II and attacks Craig and Eric, believing they are "German nerds". While at Mystic Mountain, Drake, Josh, and Megan are bumped to the back of the line after Josh had to use the bathroom. Later, Drake and Josh get bumped back again for messing with the mascot and Megan takes the opportunity to remain in line by pretending not to know them. At the end, Drake, Josh, and Megan arrive home on time after they ride on the Demonator. When Audrey and Walter come in, Drake and Josh told them that they watched Papa Nichols the whole night as he slept. When Papa Nichols wakes up, he punches Walter as he mistakes him as a German and runs off. Transcript * The transcript for this episode can be found here. Trivia *Vernon Roberts guest starred as Papa Nichols. *People leaving the Mystic Mountain ride groggy, with messy hair and saying strange things and Megan and Audrey say complimentary things about Bruce Winchill, a weatherman on a competitor to Walter's TV station are running gags in this episode. *This is the only appearance of Mystic Mountain. *This is the first episode written by two writers. *''Space Trek'' is a parody of Star Trek. *Milford Mouse is a parody of Disney's Mickey Mouse. *After Drake and Josh ride the Demonator, their hair gets messy but it looks almost like Drake has his spiky hair again from Season 1 and Josh's hair is just fluffy. *Papa Nichols throwing Eric's cellphone against the wall is mentioned by Josh in the episode ''The Wedding''. *When Papa Nichols picks up his shoe and begins to talk into it, he believes he is talking to General Smith Patton Jr., a real-life general from World War II. *Walter asks when Megan began calling him Walter instead of Dad. Goofs *When Drake, Josh and Megan get sent to the back of the queue for the ride, a big scary man pushes in front of them. Moments later he has suddenly moved up in the line. Meanwhile, Drake and Josh are in the same spot that they were originally in. *At the beginning when Drake and Josh flip over the couch, wires are visible. *Drake said that it would take 13 minutes to find the car and 22 minutes to get home. But after Drake and Josh rode the Demonator Josh said that they only had 20 minutes until their parents got home. So they should have been caught by then or they found the car so quickly and drove home faster. They got there at 10:57, 3 minutes before 11:00. *When Papa Nichols throws Eric out the window, it's real surprising how he was completely unharmed. He wasn't cut by the glass, or had any broken bones. Although he could've landed on something. *The credits list has Milford Mouse's name as "Mystic Mouse". *If Josh was actually fighting Milford Mouse, he would likely have been thrown out of the park instead of just sent to the back of the line. *Drake and Josh says they're going to ride the Demonator the first day it opens but find out it's opening at night when Megan comes in the room, at first Drake and Josh never told Megan when the first day the Demonator opens, they just tell her that they're going to ride it the first day it opens and then she says if it is tomorrow but she somehow knew. *Drake and Josh ask Craig and Eric to look after Papa Nichols while they’re at mystic mountain carnival riding the Demonator but when they back home before 11:00, Drake and Josh push Craig and Eric out the back door as Audrey and Walter come in through the front door, wouldn’t they have saw Craig and Eric’s car out front when they were coming in finding out that Craig and Eric were over?, wouldn’t they have asked Drake and Josh if they had friends over?, how’d Craig and Eric get home if Drake and Josh pushed them out the back door? Category:Episodes Category:Season Three